In The West Find Ye Kadath
by Memory in Crimson
Summary: The Cutie Mark Map summons Starlight Glimmer to part of the Undiscovered West. A renowned author of frightful tales has gone missing there while doing research for his next story. Now Starlight and her friends must brave a land in which reside horrible, gnashing beasts and mysterious, menacing ponies.
1. Clark Arcanter

"In The West Find Ye Kadath"

by Memory in Crimson

When the Cutie Mark Map showed Starlight Glimmer's cutie mark hovering alone in the Undiscovered West, she dashed through the castle to find her mentor.

"It's just beyond the North Luna Sea," she told Twilight Sparkle as they trotted to the great hall.

Indeed, the Cutie Mark Map had changed, incorporating lands that had not been displayed previously. The Undiscovered West had appeared, except an anomaly concealed the topography above which Starlight's cutie mark hovered. A gray phosphorescence concealed its shores and the adjoining inland, contrasting with the rest of the Map, which glowed with blue hues that were harmonious with one another.

Twilight did not notice the strange phosphorescence at first. Instead, she hopped about the great hall and extolled the possibility of encountering new environments, new creatures, new ponies, and _new friends_. Her head swam jubilantly at the prospect of discovering all that a pony could learn in that region of the Undiscovered West: new knowledge to collect and add to her library—

" _Twilight!_ " exclaimed Starlight, and she returned her mentor's attention to the Map. "Look again, here, where my cutie mark is. From the coast to what I'm guessing are mountains here and all this area inland—it's shrouded by this _muddy gray_ color, almost like a fungus or something."

Twilight's brows furrowed, and she eyed the gloomy cloud that veiled the land and part of the sea. She hummed pensively, and finally, she said, "The last time the colors were off like this was when you traveled through time. But everything else, from Equestria to the rest of the Undiscovered West _is_ normal. I'm as mystified as you."

The ponies leaned closer to the Map, narrowing their eyes, peeking for any sign of some civilization or even trees or the details of the mountains. A bolt of static slapped each pony across her nose as a reward for their curiosity, and they shrieked.

Jumping back, the ponies walked slowly from the Map, not yet taking their gaze off that concealed land or Starlight's cutie mark.

"I-I don't know, Twilight," said Starlight, rubbing her sore nose. "Did you get a strange feeling from that bolt?"

"Like an icky, slimy feeling in the pit your stomach?"

"Yeah."

"I did." Then she gazed upon her student and said, "Let's gather the others. I don't want you going anywhere near that place until we can figure out just what happened."

Starlight agreed. While she summoned Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, Twilight pulled aside Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack. The mares were amazed by this new development, and they, too, felt concerned at what had occurred. In haste, the ponies returned to Twilight's castle.

On her way, Twilight crossed paths with recently-made friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and her traveling companion, Grubber. They had stopped in Ponyville with the hope of meeting the princess and her friends, perhaps with whom to share good meals and good conversation. Twilight confessed that sadly, she did not know if there would be time, for a strange and worrisome thing had happened. If Fizzlepop and Grubber did not mind accompanying her, then they were welcome to join. The pair accepted her invitation and suggested that they might be of some use.

As the parties converged upon the castle, they recognized an old bay earth-mare with white hair and glasses standing at the entrance. Beside her stood a sea-green earth-mare, about the same age as she, with hair as white and curly as sea foam.

"Mayor Mare," said Twilight, "what brings you here?"

The mayor smiled and sighed and stepped forth.

"Princess Twilight, I'd like you to meet my friend: Providence Arcanter."

The sea-green earth-mare stepped humbly toward the violet alicorn, and she bowed her head. "How do you do, Your Highness?"

Mayor Mare continued: "Providence has come all the way from Vanhoover, looking for help. Her, uh... _former_ husband has gone missing. The police in Vanhoover have done all they can do. And since she knows that you and I are friends, she asked if maybe—"

Providence burst into sudden wretched sobbing and leaned upon her old friend. Her knees wobbled, and she groaned, "I'm _so_ sorry, my friend! I should have _never_ asked you to bring me here—oh! Girls, I'm just _terribly sorry_ for wasting your time. I'm just so tired and frustrated and... _ugh!_ I can't think straight at all."

The younger ponies frowned and drew closer around their guests. Perhaps, they said, if they could not solve the mystery, they could, at least, give her some comfort by listening to her plight.

The ponies, Spike the Dragon, and Grubber led the elder ponies to the library. Hospitable Fluttershy disappeared to the kitchen and returned with tea, a gesture which Providence thanked her profusely. Then the Keepers of the Elements of Harmony each uttered, from her heart, kind words to soothe her nerves. When she appeared finally calm, Twilight said, "Now, Ms. Arcanter, if you'd please, go into as much detail as you can. What happened before your husband disappeared?"

Providence sighed and frowned anew.

" _Former_ husband," she emphasized. "I know, it's not common for ponies to break the bonds of matrimony."

She sighed again and shook her head. She continued: "I suppose it's _my_ fault, though, that he picked up and left. Oh! He went galloping off on _another_ adventure to Celestial-knows-where."

"An _adventure_?" asked Pinkie Pie, perking up. "Ooo! Was he looking for treasure or a lost city?"

"I don't know if 'lost' is the word," said Providence, "but he was looking for a place. You see, my Clark is a fiction writer, and his favorite part about writing is doing firsthoof research. He'll go hiking just about anywhere, looking for abandoned villages and ruins. Browsing through libraries for old books containing information on history and different cultures."

"Huh! His name doesn't ring a bell," said Rainbow Dash.

"Clark always publishes under the name Phillip Myschthonic."

"Phillip Myschthonic? Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Spike. "I've read some of his stuff—not a lot, though, and usually just around Nightmare Night time. He writes a lot of short stories about _spooky_ , ancient places and _spooky_ ponies and creatures."

"Yes, that's my Clark," replied Providence. "It's very rare when one of his stories ends happily. Hmm! I'm convinced that maybe this time, his fiction has finally caught up with him.

"This whole ordeal started over six moons ago, when he _insisted_ on finding a ship and paying somepony enough bits to get across the North Luna Sea. He was following a lead from a very, very old source that talks about an unnamed land, far to the west of Equestria."

Twilight and Starlight exchanged glances but held their tongues until they heard all of Providence's tale.

"It's been years— _centuries_ , really—since anypony's spoken of it. It's just mentioned as a blip in the history books, and most sources admit that what they think they know is just that—pure speculation. It's a land of mist and mystery, reached only when you pass through foggy seas. And if you reach its shores—you know, if the land hasn't already sunk to the bottom of the sea—nopony knows what dangers you'd encounter.

"The pony who does talk about it the most—and mind you, most scholars don't care to mention it because it _is_ pure speculation—was Professor Wilcolt Whinneley of Caballano University. He was a pegasus who traveled to many archaeological sites and apparently made it this mysterious place."

"What's it call, ma'am?" asked Apple Jack.

"He wrote that it's call _Kadath_ , in an ancient tongue that nopony in Equestria, not even Star Swirl the Bearded, recalls. Whinneley somehow flew there, apparently, but he didn't stay long. He said that there are ponies in Kadath, but they're not like us. Not at all. And not like zebras or donkeys or even the equines of Saddle Arabia. They're a _queer_ sort, he wrote. Probably more ancient than the Two Sisters and if not, the creatures that they revere are definitely older than the Two Sisters.

"Well! You can imagine that when Clark got his hooves on _that_ information—and mind you, Whinneley spoke briefly on the topic—my dear Clark just _had_ to find some way to get across the cold, _vast_ North Luna Sea and see Kadath for himself. And I told him, I'd supported him throughout his entire career as writer. Through _all_ the highs and the lows! He'd done some fool things, too. Got into some situations where I wondered if our foals were going to grow up without a father. And now he wanted to gallop off into part of the Undiscovered West— _Undiscovered?_ To look for some... some... lost and possibly _dangerous_ civilization?

"I told him that I'd have none of. Our _grandfoals_ barely know their grandfather! And if he was going to put my concerns last, behind this obsession to find Kadath, then he could walk out. And that's what he did! Packed up all his things, moved in with a bunch of scholar friends. He still wrote to me, but it almost felt like he was _mocking_ me, going on and on about his preparations to sail west. _Ugh!_ "

Providence huffed and snorted, her eyes ablaze with the same frustration she had vented on the last day she had seen her husband. Then she looked around at her audience, and her withers crumpled. She gazed upon the floor and pawed at it.

"Six moons... He sailed off _six moons_ ago. And I haven't heard from him. Nopony's heard from him. He, uh... He finally managed to find a boat that was willing to take him as far west as he wanted to go. It was a crew of kelp-harvesters, and I know he paid them off. Took some bits out of our savings account and paid them twice—once to sail him farther than what they or any other crew are used to, and again to keep quiet about their run-in."

"Run-in? With whom?" asked Apple Jack.

"A troop of pegasi in strange, dark armor. The crew mate I found and _finally_ got to talk to me said that he couldn't recall any insignia. Just that they were tall, maybe about your height..." she said as she tipped her head toward Fizzlepop. "... perhaps a tidbit more. All the crew and my Clark were made to come out, and they demanded to know why they had breached their waters. Wouldn't say _whose_ waters it was, just that the boat were to turn around, and the pegasi would _make sure_ they stuck east toward home.

"Well, Clark stepped in and said he was looking for Kadath. The ponies got the _nastiest_ expressions, I guess, and pulled Clark aside. They talked for a long while, and finally, Clark said to the captain to fetch his pack. He paid them—the crew—to keep quiet, and then the pegasi put some sort of harness on him. And when they flew off, they took Clark with them."

When Providence ended her tale, an eerie silence crept into the library. As she stared vacantly at the floor, mouth agape, Mayor Mare and Fluttershy leaned close to her, hugging her and rubbing her withers.

"I... I just don't know, girls," she said in her trance. "Something... Something _dreadful_ has happened to Clark. I just know it! Maybe he's alive, still, but in miserable condition." Her bottom lip quivered, and when she squeezed her eyes shut, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I should have never yelled at him. Never discouraged him, like _that_ , anyway. I just wanted him to stay away from that horrible, unknown place, and now... now?! It's my fault. It's my fault!"

Providence collapsed on the floor, weeping. While the other ponies comforted her, Twilight and Starlight excused themselves, stepping into the hall.

Starlight whispered, "I don't think it's just a coincidence that the Cutie Mark Map lit up when it did, and over the place that it did?"

"Let's not say anything just yet," said Twilight. "I wanna show the others what we saw."

Twilight summoned her friends and told Providence that they needed to discuss a plan of action. She led the ponies, Spike, Fizzlepop, and Grubber to the Map and explained the strange phenomenon that had befallen it.

"Yup, there's no doubt about it," said Apple Jack as she eyed the gray phosphorescence that blighted the Map. "That's the west, all right."

"Dear me! It must be a _dreadful_ place," said Rarity. "Poor Clark Arcanter! He _must_ be alive if your cutie mark is taking you there, darling."

Pinkie Pie eyed the Map this way and that way, and she crawled atop the table with feline strides. She snorted like a hog and crept around the gray, veiled land. Then she inhaled deeply and blew at the fog.

It would not budge, not even tremble before her breath. An arc of electricity reared quickly, before anypony could draw Pinkie Pie away. It punched her snout with enough force to send her tumbling off the table. The ponies screamed and cried out, gathering around her and fanning her with their hooves, helping her sit, and brushing her frizzy mane, which had become more frazzled.

Blowing a puff of white smoke, Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and shook off the stiffness in her limbs.

"O-o-okay... I get the icky, sticky, slimy, briny feeling that whoever took Mr. Arcanter aren't the _friendliest_ ponies," she remarked.

"We know that from Mrs. Arcanter's tale," said Apple Jack.

"But, like, really, really, really, _really_ unfriendly," continued Pinkie Pie. "Like, a _million times_ crankier than Cranky Doodle Donkey used to be. Like, a _million times_ more serious-faced than Fizzlepop used to be." She turned to Starlight and said, "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't go alone, if I were you. I'd probably bring someone like me along—"

"But Pinkie, darling," said Rarity, "didn't you just say—"

"I like a challenge!" she exclaimed.

Twilight turned to Fizzlepop and Grubber and asked if they had traveled into the Undiscovered West. Neither as soldiers for the Storm King nor as wanderers they then were had they journeyed to such a forbidding land. When asked if they had heard tales, at least, they recalled nothing.

"So, I guess we're going in blind, huh?" said Starlight with her head hanging low. For this task belonged to her, even if her friends accompanied her, and already, she sensed a challenge beyond aught any of them had faced.

The magenta unicorn, Fizzlepop, joined her side. She stroked a cheek against Starlight's face.

"Blind, yes, but definitely not alone," she said. "I think it's pretty clear: anypony walking into the lands west of here is walking into hostile territory. And while I know you've all seen your fair share of combat and have rather _unique_ ways of fighting, I think—if you'll let me—I'd be a good choice to come along."

The Keepers of the Elements of Harmony gazed at one another, their trepidation supplanted by confidence. For was not Fizzlepop formerly the dreaded Commander Tempest, fleet of hoof and strong of body and magic? She had maintained some of solemn comportment, and it could be useful if Starlight encountered ponies who were no-nonsense.

" _And_ ," Fizzlepop continued, "if you don't mind my saying so, I think it would be best if _you six_ stayed here," and she bowed her head toward the Keepers. "After all, Equestria has this _bizarre_ tendency to attract every power-hungry madcreature under the sun _and_ moon. And since you mares are its _undefeated_ protectors, it's probably better that you stay, in case somecreature gets the notion to conquer this place."

Nopony or creature argued; and so, they agreed that Fizzlepop and Grubber would accompany Starlight. Trixie Lulamoon, the proud sky blue unicorn and Starlight's peer, would also be invited upon this quest.

Finally, the ponies returned to the library and revealed all that they knew to Mayor Mare and Providence. Weary though she was, the sea-green earth-mare rose on wobbling legs, nose runny and eyes teary, and she thanked the princess and her friends. She would give them all the information that she had, including notes that Mr. Arcanter had abandoned in their home. Indeed, she said, after Twilight, Starlight, and Pinkie Pie's terrifying jolts, she would bestow all the knowledge that she had of that rumored realm of dread.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The author of this fanfiction recognizes that Hasbro owns the rights to My Little Pony. The author makes no intellectual or monetary claim to My Little Pony or characters within the franchise. The author would also like to recognize the heavy influence of the works of HP Lovecraft and Clark Ashton Smith upon this fanfiction.


	2. The Pegasus Patrol

Fizzlepop and Grubber accompanied Providence on the train returning her to Vanhoover. While they perused all of Clark Arcanter's notes and searched for a ship for the journey, Starlight Glimmer pulled aside Trixie Lulamoon, self-proclaimed master illusionist. The details of their journey instilled little enthusiasm in the sky blue unicorn; but if her trade of tricks could aid her dear friend Starlight, then she would go.

Soon after, Starlight and Trixie bid farewell to their friends, the Keepers of the Elements of Harmony; and they boarded the next train to Vanhoover.

A sea-worthy vessel with a competent and willing crew proved elusive, and Starlight and Trixie's arrival did little to ease the search. Ponies dared to sail only so far in the North Luna Sea, dreading encounters with hypothetical pirates or hungry sea monsters or the very real and harsh sudden changes in the sea. For sure, the kelp-harvesters would not help, not even after Providence begged them and went so far as to bribe them with all her savings. No, they would not risk a second encounter with the pegasi in black armor, whose glowing gazes rattled the knees of the heartiest crewponies.

Fortune smiled upon Grubber, though, one day while he procured sweets at small, hole-in-the-wall bakery. The owner happened to be the wife of a captain, renowned throughout Equestria's sailing circles for navigating through the fiercest maelstroms and extracting boats from the laziest doldrums. Captain Prospero Temp was quite humble outside his trade, though; and always, he desired to make right what had gone terribly wrong for ponies.

The bakery owner would speak to him upon his return to Vanhoover and have him meet with Mrs. Arcanter; for the couple had followed her plight whenever newspapers had paid attention. The kelp-harvesters had been irresponsible in letting those pegasi take him, said the bakery owner, and Captain Temp would not hesitate to make right what was wrong.

Grubber's discovery deserved the utmost gratitude, and an elated Providence prepared hearty breakfasts, much to his glee, until the day of his departure.

Finally, the day arrived for them to depart. Indeed, Captain Temp had agreed to help, and he had assembled his crew with as much haste as he could.

As Providence uttered good-bye to Starlight and her friends, she said, "I just pray to the Two Sisters you get home safely. And I hope Clark doesn't give you too much trouble when you find him. Oh! He's a stubborn pony, even when he's feeling sicker than a _kennel_ of dogs."

"Don't worry, Ms. Arcanter," said Fizzlepop. "I've dealt with some stubborn ponies and creatures in my day."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Grubber, "she's what a lot of the old crew called 'persuasive.' Like, a creature is going with her whether they want to or not."

Providence smiled and gazed at the friends. "Well, even if he doesn't appreciate what you're doing, _I_ certainly do. Even when he should have thought it through better, I should have _never_ yelled at him not to go."

"Anger's nasty like that," said Starlight. "There's always a better way, but sometimes... well! Sometimes, we just don't see that right in the moment," and she glanced at Fizzlepop, who knew well of what she spoke.

Bidding Providence their final fare-well, the unicorns and Grubber strolled onto the gangway. The crew cast off, and the ship entered the shimmering, sapphire waters of the North Luna Sea.

The journey into the unknown West began free from abnormalities. The waters chopped from time to time, and the wind did not blow favorably always; and poor Grubber had the utmost difficulty keeping his paws on his food, which escaped with this sudden tilt or that tilt. But not even tufts of clouds sullied their view of azure skies during the day and starry skies at night.

Captain Temp remarked, "This rate, mah dears, lookin' atchyer map, we oughtta see their shores in about five days, six if we hit unferseen waters."

Starlight smiled at the good pace they made. If Good Luck smiled upon them, they would reach the shores of mysterious Kadath without beleaguer-ment.

Good Luck did not smile, though; for luck, as the ponies of Equestria knew it, did not exist in the dismal country of Kadath. The ponies of Equestria had yet to learn that the mist-veiled country was ruled by unseen and harsh entities, worshiped by suspicious and dangerous ponies.

Upon the fourth day of their journey, the boat sailed into think fog. Not one ray of sunlight touched the deck or the sails. Having arisen before her friends, Fizzlepop carefully navigated through the mists. She joined the captain and his chief mate at the helm. She wondered if they had heard or seen any sign of trouble.

"No sign o' dark, brooding pegasi yet," said Captain Temp.

Starlight arose next, and she, too, joined the captain and chief mate.

"Are we in the doldrums?" she asked.

"Could be," said the pony at the helm. "Cen barely hear the waves slappin' th' ship."

" 's strange fog we entered, Miss Glimmer," said Captain Temp. "We're movin', aw right, but ya can't feel a breeze, can ya? Sails barely rustlin'. The ship don't even feel like she's in water. I mean, listen... Ya hear that? Ya don't. Ship's not makin' _any_ sound—can't tell me we ain't entered enchanted waters. Naw, I ain't seen them pegasi yet, miss, but I betcha th'ain't far."

"How ready is your crew for an ambush?" asked Fizzlepop.

"They're a disciplined group, Miss Berrytwist. Come Tartarus or high waters, we won't let anythin' bad happen to you 'r ya friends."

Fizzlepop sighed. She admired his confidence, but she doubted that even an experienced pony, such as he, could fight victoriously against what she assumed—unknowingly but rightfully so—an elite patrol.

Then trouble thundered upon the deck, like boulders falling from the sky. All the crew were roused and hurried up top, fearing that the ship had been damaged.

" _Halt! All of you!_ "

The deck screeched as every hoof obeyed the stranger's command. Captain Temp, his chief mate, Starlight, and Fizzlepop watched from the helm as six shadows marched into view. They were pegasi, about as tall as Fizzlepop, perhaps a bit taller, and they wore armor that was blacker than charcoal. Each pony wore a helmet with a blade that jutted from their foreheads, more fierce than a unicorn's horn.

Fizzlepop stood beside Starlight and whispered, "I wonder if these are the same ponies who took Arcanter."

One of the pegasi stepped forth, a swarthy blackguard whose face showed no detail but his two, fiery eyes, like smoldering coals. He bellowed at the crew to queue up immediately, and he demanded one of them summon the captain and the chief mate.

" 'ey!" cried the captain. "I'm he!"

Starlight shrank as those fiery eyes gazed up at the them. The captain and his chief mate walked carefully down to the deck. Starlight and Fizzlepop followed closely at their heels.

The swarthy pegasi snarled, " _You have breached ar waters._ "

"All due respect," said Captain Temp, "but we's followin' orders."

"I dohn't care," snarled the swarthy pegasus. "Yer the second ship o' fools what dun it, and we dohn' care for it."

"Who's 'we'?" asked Fizzlepop.

" _We_ are we," he growled. "We patrol these skies and these wahters, an' you _still_ cen't git it in yer heads: your kind of ponies are _not wanted._ We ain't doin' trade witcha, and we ain't interested in alliances with ponies from the east."

"With all due respect, again," said Starlight, "but the captain isn't lying. You see, my friend here and I have been charged with a mission to find a pony, who went missing when a ship from Equestria wandered into your waters."

"If he's lost at sea, then he's _lost_ at sea. There idn't any point in anypony lookin' for him."

Starlight and Fizzlepop bristled at the swarthy pegasus' shameless cruelty; but then was not the time to chastise the foe.

"Who else is on this vessel?" demanded the swarthy pegasus.

"We got two more what hadn't woke up," said Captain Temp. "Royal ambassadors of Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The pegasus narrowed his fiery gaze and snorted in doubt. Starlight realized that, indeed, Trixie and Grubber might have still been asleep in their cabin, and she asked if could fetch them. The pegasus demanded that she make the trip quick, and she hurried to rouse her friends.

Grubber had awaken just a few moments before the pegasi had landed, but rather than rush onto the deck at the commotion, he had begun to stuff his face with sugary breads. Trixie had risen when she had heard the thunderous landings, and she bemoaned to Starlight that the crew had been so respectful of her beauty sleep thus far.

"It's not the crew," said Starlight. "We've got company. We need you on the deck. _Now._ " Then she rifled through her documents and drew the edict that Twilight had prepared for any foreign authority, whom would likely demand to see it.

As she held the edict, the pegasus scrutinized the words and the princess' seal and signature. He hummed and then gazed at Starlight.

"Why would an alicorn bother wid a missing pony?" he asked. "Why not let the _local_ authorities 'andle it?"

Trixie harrumphed. Her mood had sunk low due these strangers' interruption, and she declared, "We wouldn't be out here unless the princess _ordered_ us to come out here. You think we _want_ to be harassed a bunch of thuggish, wanna-be officers?"

Starlight and Fizzlepop's eyes widened, and their bodies tensed. The fire in the stallion's eyes had been stoked by her gall, and he snorted and reared and stomped his forefeet right in front of Trixie. That caused her to stand at attention, and her surliness turned into fear as he leaned closely and bellowed, " _We. Are. Officers._ We patrol the borders—land, sea, and air. You talk daown to us, and you talk daown to the authorities who appointed us. And I tell you no lie when I say, I bet they got powers _a thousand times more terrible_ than your little Equestrian princess."

Trixie cowed before him, her eyes as wide as two moons and her knees knocking against one another. Not since her encounter with the dreaded ursa minor had she felt such fear for her life (though in the presence of her friends and the crew, nothing would have befallen her).

Nevertheless, her friends and the crew had watched his threatening posture, unable to move or speak, as though they had been struck by some demon of catalepsy. Only Fizzlepop, accustomed to similar threats from her former, cruel master, the Storm King, shook the evil spell. With a sudden stroke of good luck and her quick wits, she devised a story that might fool the pegasi.

"Captain," said Fizzlepop, her gaze firmly planted upon the swarthy pegasus, "if that is your title, sir..."

As he looked upon her, one of his nostrils flared, his frown unshaken.

"Sir, I understand the need to follow protocol _strictly_ ," said Fizzlepop. "I honestly do, as a former soldier. We do ask for your help to catch the criminal Clark Arcanter."

"Nothin' in the edict says _anythin'_ about catchin' a criminal," said the swarthy pegasus.

"Because we're going into foreign territory, sir," continued Fizzlepop. "He's a criminal from _our_ nation, and, if you can imagine, it's _embarrassing_ for us to have him galloping about, like some debauch ambassador of Equestria.

"Please, if you would just help us, sir. Mr. Arcanter has been accused of stealing a large sum of money from his family _and_ stealing drafts from his colleagues at a major publishing firm in Vanhoover. The police there have hunted for him for moons, and they finally received a tip, that he'd hopped on a boat with a bunch of kelp-harvesters, hoping to sail to some ponies or creatures that _don't_ have an extradition agreement with Equestria."

"But why _you?_ Why's a princess involved?"

"Through a share acquaintance, sir. Princess Twilight is friends with a mayor, and this mayor is the friend of the accused's wife, who's also one of the plaintiffs on the case. Since the Vanhoover authorities have exhausted their resources, Ms. Arcanter turned to the royal court, and here we are.

"Once we have Mr. Arcanter and everything that he's stolen, we'll be on our way. In the meantime, there's some _degenerate_ possibly lurking around _your_ land, committing any number of crimes, including illegal entry into your territory."

Fizzlepop's tale had been laden with just enough truth, even her friends forgot the untarnished reality of their mission. And from the softening expression on the swarthy pegasus' face, the magenta unicorn had affected him.

"Humph! Good soldier like you, runnin' aroun' with _upstarts_ like these," he commented. " 's derned shame. Ya oughtta go back to runnin' wid a more _disciplined_ pack of ponies."

"With all due respect, sir," said Fizzlepop, "I'm quite happy with my _permanent_ honorable discharge. Let's just say, I've done enough."

The pegasus' evil smirk revealed pointed teeth that belonged in the mouth of a wolf, not a pony. Then he turned to his comrades and bellowed in a strange language with hard, growling r's and harsh, throaty h's and k's. Another pegasus stepped forth from their queue and joined his side, while the rest saluted him and stomped on the deck three times.

"These officers," began the swarthy pegasus, " 'll make sure you dock in the port town of Dunwich. 't's abaout a day, day and a half away. 'n the meantime, my second an' I'll check in with the constable there; and you'll be wantin' to check in at the station, too, and check in with the bishop there."

"The... bishop?" Starlight puzzled.

"Bishop Hecate Marsh," he said. "She 'eads the town and the town council. And since you _are_ _obviously_ most _regal and majestic_ representatives"—and he emphasized the words with all mustered sarcasm—"you'll be needin' to talk to her 'n order to proceed, if you need to proceed beyond Dunwich's borders."

Then he and his second-in-command turned. Thrusting their massive wings from their sides, they ascended many, many hooves into the air, vanishing into the fog.

While the remaining pegasi coordinated with Captain Temp and his crew, Starlight, Trixie, Fizzlepop, and Grubber slipped quietly back into their cabin. While Starlight and Fizzlepop sighed in relief, Trixie chattered and babbled.

" _Shh!_ Do you want them to hear?" whispered Starlight.

"That... That... _thing_..." gasped Trixie. "That was _no_ pony. That was a... a... some _beast_ straight out of Tartarus."

"Oh! Don't exaggerate," said Starlight. "He was a jerk, but he wasn't—"

Trixie leaned closely, their horns almost touching. "Did he get _this_ close to _you_ , Starlight? Did he threaten to turn _you_ over to a bunch of... of... well! I don't even know what he said! But that _feeling_... that energy or aura or whatever you call it..."

"Their magic?" said Starlight.

" _It. Was. Horrible._ I could _feel_ it, girls. It was _pulsing_ , like a... a... a _pimple_. Like a big, veiny, pus-filled pimple, but even _worse_ , like a cyst or something. It was just gross and wrong and..." As she gazed at her friends, their expressions told her that they thought she was being theatrical; that she was being Trixie, exaggerating that which was admittedly unsettling. She huffed and shook her head.

"His eyes... His eyes were just terrible. _Terrible_. His breath was worse than un-fresh. There was something _unnatural_ about it all. I... I don't know... I... I just can't describe it. It was so strange how fast I felt so changed."

Starlight and Fizzlepop ceased to stare dubiously at her and joined her side, rubbing her withers. That pegasus and his comrades were truly abhorrent, and Trixie—poor Trixie! She had suffered the full force of their repellent energy. Thanks to all that was good, Fizzlepop had gone hoof-to-hoof with that blackguard, and now, their journey continued, nevertheless to a dreadful land teeming with more horrors.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The author of this fanfiction recognizes that Hasbro owns the rights to My Little Pony. The author makes no intellectual or monetary claim to My Little Pony or characters within the franchise. The author would also like to recognize the heavy influence of the works of HP Lovecraft and Clark Ashton Smith upon this fanfiction.


	3. Bishop Hecate Marsh

**III**

For nearly four days, the ponies of Equestria and their strange, armored guides sailed through the mists of the North Luna Sea. The pegasi made no attempt at trivial or friendly conversation with their keep. They issued stern commands to all the crew, even the experienced Captain Temp; and whenever Starlight, Trixie, or Fizzlepop braved walking onto the deck, the pegasi leered at them as though they had committed some unspoken yet unforgivable sin.

"Makes me wish we _had_ brought Twilight," Trixie bemoaned one day, when the three unicorns and Grubber dined in their cabin. "She could probably blast them with a spell— _wham!_ Power of friendship! No more surly, snotty pegasi."

"Trixie," said Starlight, "you know how dangerous that is—using magic to change a pony's personality. Ponies need to change organically, on their own. Besides, the Map didn't send us to make friends, as far as I can tell, anyway. We need to find Clark Arcanter, tell him that Mrs. Arcanter wants to reconcile, get him on this boat, and get the Tartarus back to Equestria as soon as possible."

Grubber concurred. "These ponies is, like, more serious than Fizzlepop used to be. And Fizz used to be _pretty_ serious. It was hard to make her smile, at least, not a sinister kinda smile."

"Ha! These ponies don't even smile, and they still feel sinister," remarked Trixie.

"Let's just _all_ be careful _not_ to let our genuine feelings be known," said Fizzlepop. "These ponies are probably itching for a reason to either one, force us to turn back or two, react violently to the smallest trigger."

Fortune as the ponies knew it smiled upon them; for in spite of their guides' shadow-blighted demeanor, no altercations occurred. By the sunset of the third day, the mists lifted and revealed a sliver of land.

One of the pegasi cried to all, " _Behold!_ The roadstead of Dunwich!"

Everypony sighed. What an unexpectedly welcome view! Surely, this land was part of the unexplored West, but how relieved the ponies were to see land! To see a port peppered with boats and houses and lamps that flickered alight with the fading sun!

"Let's not get too excited," said Fizzlepop. "We've still got the ponies on shore to deal with."

The ship nestled close to the harbor and dropped its anchor. As the crew prepared the gangway, Starlight checked and double-checked that her and her companions' paperwork were in her rucksack. Relieved that she had every document she might need, she steeled her nerves and marched into gloomy Dunwich.

The cobblestone streets felt slippery under hoof, as though coated with slimy moss. The few street lamps that stood cast a sickly umber glow, which failed to chase away suspicious shadows that lingered, crept, and slithered. Grubber asked Fizzlepop if he could ride atop her back, which she permitted, while Trixie clung uncomfortably close to Starlight's side. Even for evening, the roads of Dunwich were unnaturally quiet, save strange creaking and groaning from the decrepit houses. Equine shadows shambled once in a great while in the corner of the company's eyes, and no Dunwich pony's face showed from beneath the cowls of their heavy cloaks.

Finally, the unicorns and Grubber saw ocher lights flicker ahead. The station was the only building with a modicum of warmth on it, and inside, the company felt their tension shrink.

The pegasi stepped to the counter, behind which sat a sable unicorn. They spoke to one another in their guttural tongue before the patrol marched out, back into the gloomy night.

"Ye mares," barked the sable unicorn, "faollow me."

Fizzlepop and Grubber obeyed, but Trixie lingered, her knees knocking.

"Come on, Trixie," commanded Starlight.

"Why?" she asked. "Just so I can get badgered by another weird pony?"

Starlight hushed and then whispered, "We'll let Fizzlepop do most of the talking. Just keep your mouth shut, and everything'll be fine."

She nudged the sky blue unicorn's flank, and they quickly joined their friends.

"In 'ere," said the sable unicorn, nodding toward an open door. "Bishawp Hecate'll be in 'n 'bout an 'our."

Then she slammed the door tight and departed.

The room could have fit two, perhaps three, more ponies of Equestrian size rather tightly, and that was all. It was no place for Trixie to pace nervously, and Starlight made sure that she knew that. The height was queer in proportion to its narrow width and length, for ceiling was high enough that an alicorn thrice and a half Princess Celestia's height could stand inside. The other queer features were the windows—only two windows, high above them, near the ceiling. Only a unicorn with their magic or a pegasus or an earth pony with a ladder could reach them, and they were cracked open slightly.

"Okay, I didn't want to say anything before," began Grubber, " 'cause I know how you two feel about Trixie freaking our and all, and I didn't want to make 'er feel worse. But I gotta say it: This place is _creep central_. Like, I thought Strife came from creep central, wit' him being a brain-shaped, creepy cloud dude and all, but this? This takes the cake... and the pie... and one of those giant cinnamon rolls from that Vanhoover bakery."

"Yeah, it certainly does," said Starlight. "Ha! Kind of reminds me of my old village. Actually, tops it!"

"I was going to say," began Trixie. "Your stint as a nefarious village leader _can't_ have compared with this level of sheer... _blech!_ I mean, did you _see_ all those shadows? I know I didn't—I _felt_ most of them! Like some icky, sticky—"

"—briny, slimy feeling?" Starlight finished.

" _Worse!_ It's like that sensation I got when that... that... captain or commander or whoever-he-was got up close and personal with me. But instead, we're _surrounded_ by it, almost... _suffocated_ by it!"

Trixie sighed, and her head hung low. Fizzlepop stood beside her and lifted her chin.

"We'll be all right," said Fizzlepop. "Believe me, I've seen a lot of scary things and been threatened by a lot of scary creatures. Trust me when I say, I won't let them lay a hoof on you. On _any_ of you. I'm still as good a fighter as when I was in the armada. And we have this..." Her horn sparked to life briefly as she grinned.

Judging by Trixie's growing smile, Starlight believed that Fizzlepop had rekindled her confidence. Grubber maintained the momentum by regaling the ponies about the maroon unicorn's impressive service. Surely, she had served a tyrant, but the unicorns did not judge their friend poorly. They had all fallen short, each transgressing in different ways. They were simply happy to know that Fizzlepop's training and powerful horn would be useful on this perilous journey.

In the midst of their hour of tale-retelling, the door creaked open, and they all stood at attention. A gray pegasus stepped forward and bowed her snowy head. She announced, "The Honorable Bishop Hecate Marsh shall see you."

Then she stepped aside for her superior.

A marvel manifested before the Equestrians' eyes, and the company gaped as she entered. The bishop's coat shone smoky cream grulla, and her hair long, silvery mane curled like soft crests in a river. Her eyes shone like smeared charcoal and were the first remotely friendly eyes the company had seen among these strange ponies. Most impressive were her smoky cream grulla wings, which glowed healthfully, and a great white horn stood glimmering atop her brow.

"Welcome, representatives of Equestria," said the alicorn.

Starlight stuttered, "You... You're an... an..."

"... an alicorn," Trixie finished.

Hecate tipped her head. "I am."

"We've never heard of alicorns outside of Equestria," said Starlight. "That is, I mean to say, we _have_ alicorns in Equestria—four of them, actually. It's just... we've never heard of any living _outside_ Equestria or of them being addressed by any title other than 'princess.'"

Hecate smiled and entered the room. The unicorns and Grubber pressed their backs as close to the wall as possible, fearful to even accidentally touch this clearly regale equine.

"I can assure you," said Hecate, "I am royalty but not in the manner I have read it being described in Equestria."

"So, you _do_ know about Equestria?" asked Fizzlepop.

"I know only what I have read," replied Hecate.

"But... we've never heard of Dunwich," said Starlight, "or really _anything_ in the Undiscovered West. At least, this part of the Undiscovered West."

Hecate explained, "Few ponies in the land of Kadath travel beyond our borders; and they are careful to remain unseen. All are alicorns or unicorns who are competent in shape-changing magic. They change their forms, so that they can walk among whatever creatures they choose, and nocreature is the wiser."

"Why not just come out to everypony," began Trixie, "and say, 'Hi! I'm So-and-So from Dunwich! Let's be friends'?"

Hecate cocked her head slightly and replied, "We are a unique folk, and we are proud of our heritage. We have been judged in the past for our beliefs, and it is why we are aloof. Normally, we are more cautious and do not permit outsiders to enter our country. It is why you were waylaid by the patrol, and it is why now that _I_ meet with you; for if you were indeed sent by an alicorn, this changes how we deal with you, as outsiders, entirely."

"It is true, your bishop-ness," said Starlight. "We were sent here by Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Her name is not in our archives," said Hecate. "And you mentioned that there are four, no longer two the Two Sisters alone. Tell me, when was the Gift of the Alicorn bestowed upon her and the fourth alicorn?"

The unicorns stopped and puzzled, for indeed! It had been many moons since Twilight Sparkle had become the Princess of Friendship ("It was some time before that crazy centaur got loose," mentioned Trixie). As for Princess Cadence, she had been an alicorn even longer than Princess Twilight.

Hecate smiled gaily and replied, "We shall add their names and their roles to our records later. Let us return to the business at hoof. Patrol Captain Yoros said that you are pursuing a criminal."

"Yes, ma'am," said Fizzlepop with a slight bow of her head, and she recounted her carefully concocted tale regarding Clark Arcanter. Then Starlight drew the attentively reproduced Cutie Mark Map and presented it to the bishop.

"See where my cutie mark is?" asked Starlight. "We're pretty sure Mr. Arcanter fled to wherever _that_ place is."

The longer that the bishop gazed at the map, the graver her expression became. She looked as though she were reading a letter that contained details of a most unspeakable nature.

Using her magic to snatch the map, the bishop walked toward the door and commanded, "Stay. I must speak with the constable about this immediately."

Starlight shrank, and her heart raced. The company wondered and whispered as quietly as they could, their alarm rising. Surely, the alicorn's gesture in snatching the map had been rude, but the sheer dread on her face superseded any indignation. Where was the Cutie Mark Map taking them, they wondered, that could inspire such sudden horror? What would the bishop tell the constable, and what would the constable advise in return?

"Either we're gonna get turned around," began Starlight, "or..."

"... this mission just became a hundred times more dangerous," said Fizzlepop.

The minutes passed like hours, and the company's anxiety grew. Finally, the gray pegasus appeared again and instructed them to follow her. She escorted them back to the foyer, where Hecate and two unicorn officers awaited them.

"I apologize, little sisters," said Hecate as she returned the map to Starlight. "When first I looked upon your map, I was certain that my sight was mistaken. But after speaking with Constable Baetyl, I know that I am not mistaken.

"These officers shall return you to your ship."

Starlight blanched. "You mean, we have to go back? To Equestria?"

"No, no, little sister! Though, it would be better that you did," said Hecate. "We overlapped our map with yours, and unless whoever copied the original made errors, there is no mistake where your journey leads. Your mark points you to Caliginous City."

The unicorns glanced at one another. "Caliginous City?" they repeated.

"It is the capital of Kadath and our most sacred city. The way is treacherous, and even once you arrive, there is no guarantee that you will be admitted. Nevertheless, I can write a letter that might give you a chance. I shall have it ready in the forenoon along with an escort party."

"Ye-Yes. That would be amazing!" exclaimed Starlight. "Thank you!"

"I must caution you," continued Hecate, "your friend here..." She gestured toward Grubber. "... might not be permitted beyond the barrier that surrounds the city. The laws are strict on what creatures may enter. Even with my letter, the authorities might cast you out if he accompanies you."

The company gaped, and Grubber grumbled, "That's biased, yo! What do they got against non-ponies, huh? I'm not gonna be any—"

Fizzlepop nudged him and shook her head. This was neither the place nor the time to complain about such laws. The creature would stay with the crew on the ship; for anyway, he would be much safer.

Starlight accepted Hecate's terms, and with that, the unicorn officers led the company back to the ship.

Upon their return, they told their tale to Captain Temp and the crew over supper. The captain and his ponies expressed how glad they were that Starlight and her friends were all right; for the ship, too, had seen shadows lurking near the dock and even under the waters. The sooner the royal company found Arcanter, said Temp, the sooner they could sail away from that dismal, haunted land with eldritch groaning in the air and monstrous rumbling rattling the cabins below.

Starlight vowed they would make haste to and from that Caliginous City, wherever it laid; but how long that would take, she could not tell Temp. She had not even stopped to ask Hecate for an estimate or why the road was treacherous; and so, anxiety riddled her slumber. Horrors that she could not name disrupted her dreams, and all through the night she wondered why the Map had chosen her for so perilous and unwanted a quest.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The author of this fanfiction recognizes that Hasbro owns the rights to My Little Pony. The author makes no intellectual or monetary claim to My Little Pony or characters within the franchise. The author would also like to recognize the heavy influence of the works of HP Lovecraft and Clark Ashton Smith upon this fanfiction.


End file.
